


It's not easy (having yourself a good time)

by b00st3rg0ld



Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crying, Don't think too hard about it, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inappropriate methods of dealing with said implied alcohol abuse/alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Safeword Use, Trans Kyle Broflovski, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00st3rg0ld/pseuds/b00st3rg0ld
Summary: “You need to learn some self-control.”David hums, and Stan whines in response as the straps are pulled tight around his wrists and his ankles while Kyle watches from the bed, his face entirely passive. He has a feeling where this is leading, and the idea of it is both thrilling and frightening.“You can't be so impulsive, puppy.”
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/David Rodriguez, Stan Marsh/David Rodriguez
Kudos: 11





	It's not easy (having yourself a good time)

**Author's Note:**

> This self-indulgent mess has been festering in my docs app since 2017, growing all on its own until it became this. It doesn't feel done, but I want it out, lol.
> 
> Set in an AU where David is slightly older than the boys and the Dom in a bdsm relationship with Stan and Kyle :) Title is from i cant decide by the scissor sisters, which has absolutely nothing to do with this fic.
> 
> Also, hopefully doesn't need to be said, but denying orgasms is definitely not an appropriate way to handle your partner's possible alcoholism. I just like making Stan cry.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan knows he’s in for it as soon as he opens the front door and sees David sitting in the dining room waiting for him. Really, he had known he’d get some sort of punishment when, instead of going home after work, he drove to the first secluded parking lot he could find and finished the fifth he had been hiding in his center console. His phone had rung a couple times, both David and Kyle, and he’d gotten a few texts but he ignored all of it. They could always tell, and he didn't want to get caught just yet. 

“You’re late.” David says, his tone flat enough to make Stan wince as he closes the door behind him, lingering while he takes off his shoes, doing his best to keep his balance. He didn’t have enough left in his car to get sloshed, but he’s still dizzy, cloudy, head moving like it’s too heavy when he nods. David sighs, and it sounds like a noise his mom would have made when he was younger and did something stupid. . 

“M’sorry.” Stan mumbles, rubbing his face roughly with his palm in an attempt to sober up. David is out of his chair now, crossing to Stan, his nose wrinkling slightly when he gets close enough. And now Stan is sure the jig is up, if he hadn’t been given away already. He swallows thickly, his voice weaker now. “Didn’t realize how late it got.” 

David actually scoffs. “I’m sure you didn’t realize much of anything. You drove too, didn’t you?” He asks, and Stan feels about three inches tall. He nods, and David just sighs again, making Stan’s stomach churn with guilt, only worsened by the vodka. Holding back a whine, he casts his eyes down, unable to look at the other without feeling ashamed. 

“I’m sorry, really, I wasn’t-” He slurs his words a little and it makes him pause, because it just seems to make David angrier. Stan takes a breath and decides David is too close, he smells so good and the humiliation of this situation is going straight to his dick. He wants more than anything to reach out and kiss him, drop to his knees, make it up to the other with his mouth like he usually does. He starts to, actually, taking the others silence as insistence, but he’s stopped by a hand in his hair. 

“Uh-uh, you are not getting out of this that easy, Stanley.” David practically growls, yanking on Stan’s hair until he starts to follow him, up the stairs. It’s slow going because the punishment feels good. Stan likes it when he pulls, waits until it hurts before stumbling a few steps further, up, towards their shared bedroom. Dread sinks into his stomach as he realizes what, who, is waiting for him on the other side of the door. Kyle is in there, Kyle is going to see him like this and know that he gave in again, broke his promises again, disappointed him again. 

Its a little too much to bear. Stan starts to sniffle, and David lets go of his hair because he thinks he’s really hurting him, and because they're already at the door. “Kyle is gonna be so mad at me,” Stan whines, rubbing at the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and David’s expression softens for just a second. He hates that one of his weaknesses is watching a pretty boy cry.

“You messed up. But you can make it up to him. Up to us. Just be a good boy for the rest of the night, okay?” David says, his voice gentler than before, petting the back of Stan’s neck before gripping it tightly as he opens the door to lead him into the bedroom. Stan is just nodding, would probably say yes to anything right now with how the shame and arousal is affecting him. 

He was right, though. Kyle doesn't look angry when he steps into the room, but he does look upset. He was waiting for him, of course, arms crossed over his chest, sitting on the bed in nothing but sleep shorts and a tight top. His nipples are very visible through the fabric but Stan is pretty sure that's not what he should be focusing on right now. 

“Say you're sorry.” David whispers against his cheek from behind him, squeezing his arm tight until he complies. Stan is once again reminded of his mother, and he feels for a second like he’s being forced to apologize for pushing Kyle down on the playground, getting flashbacks of their childhood briefly. Another squeeze, hard enough to hurt, brings him back around to the present.

“I- I’m sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to um- I just, I'm sorry.” Stan stumbles over his words, unsuccessfully fighting down an erection in the process. He hates how turned on he is by being put on the spot like this; looked down on, disciplined. The exasperated noise Kyle makes sends a shiver through him. 

”Stanley, you know I hate it when you do this to yourself.” Kyle sighs as Stan is led around the bed to a chair, which they must have brought up from the basement in anticipation of this. The chair is positioned across from where Kyle is sitting on the bed, and outfitted with soft leather straps on the arms, legs, and seat. He casts a cautious look over his shoulder at David as he’s pushed toward the chair, Kyle lifting a foot to press against his stomach and force him down on to the seat. 

“You need to learn some self-control.” David hums, and Stan whines in response as the straps are pulled tight around his wrists and his ankles while Kyle watches from the bed, his face entirely passive. He has a feeling where this is leading, and the idea of it is both thrilling and frightening. “You can't be so impulsive, puppy.” He says as he snaps a familiar blue collar around Stan’s neck once his limbs are all secure, pulling him that last step down into the right space to be controlled. “Right, Kyle?” 

Stan moans, legs shifting apart in an attempt to accommodate how incredibly tight his jeans feel. Kyle hasn't been included in this kind of thing yet but he’s always secretly hoped for it one day. It's hard to see this as a punishment, but he knows that part is just around the corner and he can't let himself get too comfortable. 

Kyle picks up his foot again and sets it on the edge of the chair between Stan’s slightly spread knees. “Right. Good puppies sit, and stay. And beg.” He says in agreement, voice soft with a tone that is absolutely driving Stan wild, not to mention how his foot slides closer and closer to where his cock is straining against his zipper with every word. “Good puppies only come when they're called. You're a good puppy, right Stanley?” Kyle gives Stan an expectant look as he presses his toes against the front of Stan’s jeans, pushing down and massaging gently, drawing satisfied moans out of the other with every solid stroke. 

David’s palm smacks against Stan’s cheek, knocking him out of the haze he fell into, scolding him from above. “Ah-ah, bad. Answer him.” 

“Y- yeah I’m a good puppy,” Stan yelps, breathing coming fast and heavy as David reaches down to undo the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down to pull his achingly hard cock out from the slit in his boxers. “Oh, oh, fuck, thank you master,” he slurs on instinct, hips jolting up into David’s hot, rough hand. He lets go just as fast as he had held him, though, and Stan whines, cock bobbing in the air with no contact now as his hips twitch almost involuntarily. 

“He’s so easy like this. We’ve barely even touched him and he's so hard.” Kyle mumbles to David, as if Stan isn't sitting between them, reaching out to just barely stroke the head of his cock with one of his toes, not getting any closer no matter what noises Stan is making. David laughs behind him, rattling around in a drawer at the same time, a noise that sets Stan a little on edge because he doesn't know what he might be retrieving. 

“Is he always this desperate with you?” 

“Always.” David scoffs, and Stan moans, squirming for more in his seat as if to prove both of their points. David snaps his fingers and whistles, high and clear. 

“Hey! Down, boy.” He orders, pushing down on the back of Stan’s head until his hips stop moving and his breathing slows down. Stan can feel himself dropping into his usual role but he's afraid of Kyle not liking it. “Good. Just take it easy. We’re going to take care of you, because we know you can't control yourself.” David hums in the most soothing voice, right in Stan’s ear, as if putting him in a trance. “So we’re gonna teach you a little discipline. I know you wanna come already, puppy, but It’s gonna have to wait. Speak, if you understand.” 

"O-okay-" 

The hand on his head tightens, a warning. 

"No, puppy. I said speak." 

With shame burning hot and heavy in his groin, Stan barks, eyes squeezed shut so he doesn't have to look at Kyle seeing how weird he is. He hears a slightly hitched breath though, oh so familiar, and cracks one of his eyes open to see Kyle with a hand between his legs, touching himself carefully over his shorts while he watches David manhandle him. 

“Good puppy.” David sighs happily, and flicks a switch on the thing he got from the drawer, the Hitachi buzzing to life in his hand right by Stan’s face. He lets out a high pitched whine in anticipation. He’s seen what that thing does to Kyle, but never felt it himself, and his heart is pounding in his chest at the thought of that on his cock. 

He doesn't have to anticipate it long, though, because before he can even blink the vibrator is pressed against the head of his cock, one of David’s large, rough hands holding him tight around the base. Stan’s mouth drops open in a look of almost surprise, thighs shaking from the overstimulation as he fights instinctively against the restraints, hands opening and closing into tight fists. Unabashed moans and whimpers are escaping his mouth, he can't close it or stop them or even think, all he can do is feel the buzzing coursing through what feels like his entire body. David runs the vibrating piece over his cock at a torturously steady pace, burning pleasure so hot he thinks he might burst, getting closer and closer with every second until he can't hold it anymore. 

“Ah- ah, ah, I-” Stan starts to warn them, and that's as far as he gets before the Hitachi shuts off suddenly and David’s hand is gone, leaving him thrusting against the air again with a desperate whine, precum dripping down the side of his flushed cock. His balls are throbbing and he’s pretty sure if anyone even so much as breathed on his cock he’d be done for, but nothing happens. The tight aching gradually subsiding after a few seconds, leaving him just on the edge of uncomfortable while still managing to feel nice. 

“See? That's not so hard.” David encourages him, running a finger through the slick on Stan’s cock, tutting under his breath when his hips jump in response. Stan groans dejectedly as he watches a string of precum stretch and break. “Kyle? Want to participate?” He asks, bringing Stan’s attention back to Kyle in front of him, still just rubbing himself through his shorts while he watches. Kyle nods, though, somehow understanding what David wants him to do without it having to be said, something Stan has always been jealous of. He’s less jealous when Kyle slides off the bed on to his knees, scooting between Stan’s spread legs, his soft pink lips brushing across the head of his cock to give him a kiss there. 

“Oh my god- oh my god, Kyle, I love you so much,” Stan gasps, and it's definitely the alcohol talking, so David shoves two thick fingers in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue until he gags. Kyle seems happy with it though, smiling to himself as he opens his mouth and guides Stan’s cock between his lips. It’s not fair, really, because Kyle has always been able to give the best blowjobs as far as Stan is concerned, always been able to make him come so quick. It's probably because whenever he looks down and sees that curly head of red hair bobbing between his legs, he loses his fucking mind. And this time is no exception, his heady groans coming out from behind David’s fingers with minimal difficulty as Kyle’s hot tongue massages just the right spot over and over. His wrists pull against the straps again, wanting to touch the other so bad it hurts. “Kyle, Kyle, Kyle,” he chants, mindlessly, as curls tickle his thighs. 

David grabs a handful of his hair, yanking his head back violently and smacking his cheek. “Shut. Up. Bad dog.” He spits, making Stan whimper in apology, but he doesn't have very long to feel sorry before he feels like he’s going to come. It’s hard to choke out the words but he manages to warn David, only because he knows if he just gives up and comes in Kyle’s mouth he’ll be in bigger trouble. David’s hand moves to Kyle’s hair, pulling him off Stan’s cock with a wet pop, a string of saliva connecting the head to Kyle’s lips for an obscenely long time. Stan just groans, hips rolling uselessly, feeling like he’s burning up on the inside every time he’s denied. He wonders how long they'll keep him like this. 

“Oh, baby.” David sighs, petting Stan’s hair in a brief respite, bringing the Hitachi back into his line of sight as he lowers it towards his cock. “I know, it’s hard.” He runs the head of the device up and down Stan’s cock, pushing it against his balls briefly, thumb rubbing over the on switch threateningly. “I know you want to come, but you want to be a good boy right?” He encourages, pressing down on the switch and holding the wand against the base of Stan’s cock as it buzzes to life, immediately turning it up to the highest setting. Stan’s eyes roll into the back of his head, thighs shaking so hard that the chair starts to rattle against the floor. It feels like the vibrations are going inside of him. His entire body feels drawn taut, like any second he’s going to snap, he's going to come, he can't hold it. 

“Oh- oh, please, I’m gonna- I can’t, David, I can’t,” he cries, shuddering, toes curling against the floor. He thinks for the sweetest second that he might be allowed to come this time, getting even closer than before. And then David presses the switch again and the vibrations die, along with his hope. It’s too much, he feels so hot all over and he’s burning between his legs, cock red and dripping from the tip as it twitches in the air, heavy and untouched. “Fuck- fuck!” he shouts, pulling against the restraints in frustration as his orgasm is yanked away from him again. He loses control, but another sharp whistle from David and a strong hand wrapped around his throat brings him down a bit. 

“Looks like it’s getting bad for him, hm?” David says, clicking his tongue and running his free hand over Stan’s sweaty skin. Kyle nods, petting one of Stan’s thighs and getting a pathetic whimper in response.

“I don't think he can help it. He’s just a dog.” Kyle says, with this lilting sigh, chin in his hands as he looks at Stan’s pitifully twitching cock. Stan thinks David must have advised Kyle on exactly what to do to drive him fucking crazy, because when he hears that the reaction is immediate. He’s squirming in his seat, squeezing his thighs together in a desperate attempt for enough friction to get himself off. Even David’s hand tightening around his neck, making it hard to breathe, doesn't make him stop. Kyle looks like he can hardly contain how happy he is when he looks up at David and moans, “Oh, sir, he’s so desperate. Should we just finish it?” 

Stan wants to scream, yes, fucking finish it, I feel like my balls are gonna explode, but he’s too busy struggling for a breath as David’s hand continues to squeeze his throat harder. Kyle, daring now, bumps the tips of his fingers against the slippery head of Stan’s cock, tracing the veins down the side, giving him just enough contact to feel so good but not enough to do anything. Stan makes this whiney, despairing noise through his teeth with the last of his breath, his chest aching almost as bad as his dick is. 

“Kyle, sweetheart, do me a favor and sit on the puppy's cock.” David says, so smoothly with this curt tone to his voice that has Stan's heart pounding. Kyle stands up to straddle Stan's lap at this request, wrapping a hand around the base of his dick so he can run the head over the slick folds of his pussy. The only thing keeping Stan from blowing his load at just that sensation is the overwhelming need to make Kyle feel good. 

“Yes, sir,” Kyle sighs as he lowers himself down on Stan, enveloping his cock in soft, wet heat. The sound that escapes Stan's throat as David lets go of it at the same time is equally humiliating and satisfying. Kyle is hot silk around him, even better than his mouth, better than the vibrator, better than anything. Drawing in short gasps of breath to soothe the ache in his lungs, Stan is visibly straining to keep his hips under control. Letting Kyle just raise himself up and down, slow and leisurely and absolutely maddening.

“His pussy feels so good, doesn't it?” David murmurs right into his ear, lips brushing the shell and Stan whines an affirmative response. “You're so lucky. I was going to blindfold you, too. You want me to let you come inside him?” He offers, and Stan can feel the smirk on his lips, knows that it would be too good to be true, but he can't help how his cock throbs inside Kyle at that thought, balls drawing tighter as he feels his orgasm approaching again. This time he doesn't even need to say anything to David, it's like he reads it on his face. 

“Slower, Kyle.” He instructs, as if that were possible, but somehow Kyle still obeys. Sitting fully on Stan's cock now, just rolling his hips in circles and squeezing him in gentle pulses. It might be worse than before though. The constant heat, full stimulation, and then David's wandering hand finds its way to his chest, pinching at his sensitive nipples to make it just that much harder on him. 

“Fuck,” Stan cries, his head falling back against David with tears leaking out of his eyes, and David lets him have that one. He's trying so hard to be good, to hold back, and his crying is just so sexy. 

“That's it, that's a good boy. Hold it,” David instructs, petting Stan behind his ears.

“I can't-!” Stan practically sobs, trembling all over, but he still does. Holding back his orgasm while Kyle laughs silently on top of him, elated that the simple way he's moving and squeezing is doing so much to the other. David continues to whisper words of encouragement to him but his cries only get louder. “Please, I need to come, please, I need to come so bad,” he moans, voice cracking so pitifully that David cant find it in him to punish him anymore. Kyle sits up on his knees, letting Stan slide out of him with a pathetic choked noise. “Wait-”

Kyle shushes him with a finger on his lips and a hand on his dick. He looks up at David as he starts stroking. 

“I want him to come.” He says, plainly, in a way that makes it clear he knows he's going to get what he wants. David makes a noise like he's just been asked to take the trash out, and Stan almost busts right then. 

“Fine. On your knees.” David says, swatting Kyle's hand away and taking up quick, firm strokes around the base. Stan can barely believe how lucky he is when he watches Kyle stick his tongue out and lick all around the head of his cock. His eyes flutter and he whines, babbling again about how much he loves him. 

He stops when David flicks his ear but it still feels just so so good. The steady pace of David's rough hand and the hot suction when Kyle closes his mouth around the tip of his cock has him on edge in only a few seconds. His breath is coming uncomfortably quick now, as he feels that build up again. He can't believe it, he's going to come, they're going to let him come. David’s hand squeezes in the most incredible ripples over his cock and Kyle’s tongue slithers over the head while he sucks it gently and it’s the best thing he's ever felt. He can't even remember when they started but it feels like a lifetime he’s been waiting, that burning heat in his stomach and his groin getting so much hotter. “Oh, fuck oh fuck, guys, I’m so close- it's so close- it’s gonna come, I’m gonna-” 

“Just do it already," David snaps at him, jerking him quickly, watching for just the right moment as Stan starts to shake, his cock twitching, waits until he hears that tell-tale whimpering moan, and then- 

Stan is cumming, and David lets go, ripping Kyle away from Stan’s cock as well, leaving it to bob uselessly in the air as spurt after spurt of thick cum shoots out. Weak pulses of a pleasant tingle make him shiver a bit, but nothing more, successfully ruining the orgasm he had been trying so hard for.

“Wha- no, no no no, please touch me, no-! Please,” he gasps, almost hysterical with how desperate he is, that was supposed to feel so good, it was supposed to be so good but then he got almost nothing. Kyle and David are smiling at him but he just wants to cry as his last chance at an orgasm slips away, hips thrusting weakly against nothing. “Please touch it, please,” he begs even though the moment is passed, only thinking about the ache of dissatisfaction. 

And then Kyle's mouth is on him, surrounding his oversensitive cock with wet suction as David pushes his head down hard, letting the tip enter his throat almost right away, and Stan can't help the tears streaming down his cheeks from the stimulation. It almost hurts, even though he had just been begging for this, which only makes him cry harder. “Wait, stop,” he moans weakly, thighs shaking as the pleasure he wanted becomes too much too fast. “Stop, I can't take it-” his voice breaks hard as Kyle's head starts bobbing up and down at a strong, steady pace, and he's looking at David with desperate eyes. “It's too much!” 

“I thought you wanted it.” David tuts, only pushing Kyle down harder and forcing him to swallow around Stan’s cock, drawing out a high keening noise from him. “Hm? Isn't that what you said? I'm being nice to you puppy, and I'm giving you what you want. Be grateful. Do as you're told. Take it.” 

And the tone that David's voice takes wouldn't have had the same effect on Stan if he wasn't so overstimulated, if David hadn't spent so long drilling an almost Pavlovian response into him. When Stan feels like he can't do what he's told, when he feels like there's no way he could take another second and he's going to let down the most important people to him like the failure he always is, it ruins him. All he can think about is how neither of them are going to love him after they realize what a disappointment he is.

"Red, red, red, please, red-" Stan sobs, and everything stops in an instant. 

His eyes are squeezed shut and he's close to hyperventilating, as he feels strong, deft hands carefully undoing the restraints around his arms and ankles. When they're off, he can feel Kyle's soft hands on his bicep tugging him out of the chair, so he opens his eyes to crawl on to the bed with him. A glass of water is being pressed against his mouth and soothing hands are petting his hair and his shoulders as he drinks. He can hear David talking, in a low and reassuring voice, reminding him to breathe slower and take little sips. 

The three of them stretch out on their bed together, with Stan protectively in the middle. His tears have dwindled to just the occasional sniffle. 

"I'm sorry-" he starts, trying to apologize for ruining their run, ruining the punishment, and for what got them here in the first place, all at once. But apparently his partners won't hear it, shushing him before he can say anything else. 

Kyle presses up to his back, warmly, with his arms wrapped around Stan's chest. David's strong hand on his hip is grounding him, and his broad chest is the perfect head rest. 

"We love you so much, Stanley." Kyle says, right in his ear, and fuck if Stan doesn't believe him with every cell in his body as he drifts off to sleep without even realizing it.


End file.
